


Warning: Red Means Hot

by Hanazuke



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, rostelecom 2019, surprisingly soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanazuke/pseuds/Hanazuke
Summary: Kazuki's exhibition skate gets Shoma hot and bothered.
Relationships: Kazuki Tomono/Shoma Uno
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Warning: Red Means Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Freaks is a really good program guys, and at Rostelecom Kazuki really turned up the sexy on it.
> 
> Eternal thanks to [halfjoker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfjoker) for being a wonderful friend and beta, as well as helping me make this ship sail even if we have to build the boat ourselves.

Shoma loved Kazuki’s exhibition skate this season. So much so that he found a hidden corner where he could peek out from the curtains and watch him without anyone seeing. He really didn’t want anyone to see him while he was watching his boyfriend skate this particular program. 

Ever since he first saw it in ice show practice last spring, it had a very obvious and undeniable effect on him, and he was always left hot and bothered after watching it. The choreography just seemed to be specifically designed to set him off, and the studded belt, fingerless gloves, and short jacket just  _ asking _ for curious fingers to sneak under the hem didn’t help anything.

Shoma was so impatient from the moment Kazuki stepped off the ice after his skate (really, from the moment he did that body roll, but who was keeping track?). The post skate interview seemed to drag on forever as Shoma waited off to the side, just out of sight, shifting anxiously as he waited for his opportunity. 

Once he finished up and walked past, Shoma reached out and tugged on his arm. Kazuki started, but flashed him a grin and followed him wordlessly to the quiet corner he’d been watching from.

“We have at least 30 minutes,” he said softly, sliding his hands gently onto his waist, just under the edge of his jacket. 

Kazuki was still in his skates and Shoma felt a little thrill at the temporary height difference as he stretched up to capture his lips in a searing kiss. They melted into each other and  _ finally _ being able to touch him after what felt like an eternity was almost overwhelming.

He pressed Kazuki back into the wall, deepening the kiss and sliding his hands higher up on his slim waist, reveling in the feel of warm skin through his thin T-shirt. 

Kazuki’s hands found Shoma’s own waist before traveling further down to rest on his hips, thumbs slipping under the hem of his shirt and brushing teasingly against the skin just above his waistband.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, completely absorbed in the kissing and gentle touches when Shoma found their positions abruptly reversed, his own back against the wall and Kazuki pressed into him, one leg sliding between his thighs providing much needed friction.

They rutted against each other relentlessly until Kazuki suddenly stopped and pulled back slightly, much to Shoma’s dismay. 

“We don’t want to make a mess,” Kazuki said, sinking down to his knees. 

Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ .

Shoma felt his stomach drop as if he was on a rollercoaster and suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe as Kazuki unfastened his jeans, pulling him out so slowly that he felt like he was going to pass out before he got relief.

The cool air of the rink set his already overly sensitive skin on fire, and it was followed so suddenly by the feeling of Kazuki’s hot breath on him that he had to hold himself back from coming right on the spot.

Shoma wanted to cry out as he felt a line of achingly gentle kisses placed down his shaft, but he bit his lip, reminding himself that while they were hidden away, they were still not all that far from staff and other skaters as well as the audience.

He found his resolve tested further when Kazuki took him into his mouth and he looked down to see those gorgeous full lips wrapped around him. 

He threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut and just lost himself in the sensations. 

Lost in the feelings as he was, he didn’t realize how close he was to the edge until it was almost too late. He tried to warn Kazuki, but he wasn’t sure how coherent he was as he came, the world going hazy around him. 

He barely registered Kazuki tucking him back into his jeans, still dazed at the sight of him down on his knees, lips glistening in the bit of light that was peeking through the curtains that led to the rink.

Kazuki casually wiped the excess off his chin with his hand before making a face and looking down at his now soiled glove. 

“Oops?” Shoma offered up, trying desperately to not ruin the mood by laughing. 

Kazuki just sighed and pulled himself up onto his feet. 

“Should I?” Shoma asked, gesturing downwards.

“Um… no need,” Kazuki grimaced, cheeks going red. “I’m going to have to go clean up before the finale.”

Shoma stretched up to give him a quick kiss.

“You have no idea how hot that was.”

Kazuki pulled off his gloves and shoved them in his back pocket before putting his hand on the back of Shoma’s head and bringing their lips together fervently, his other hand coming up to cup his cheek. 

Shoma flushed as he tasted himself on Kazuki’s lips and moaned into the kiss, completely forgetting their need to be quiet. 

He felt bereft when Kazuki pulled back, leaving him with one last quick peck on the lips.

“Ok, I need to go get cleaned up and you need to get your skates on.”

Shoma groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Are you sure they’d miss us?”

“Unfortunately I’m pretty sure they’ll notice.”

He dropped his forehead onto Kazuki’s shoulder and sighed.

“I just want to curl up in bed and sleep for a week.”

Kazuki laughed softly at that, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

“Go. Skate. Be amazing and get your fan club all riled up.”

“You going to be watching?” 

“Of course, I know the perfect place to watch from.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was at least partially inspired by the fact that [Kazuki wasn't wearing his gloves during the finale](https://postimg.cc/2LLWcgmz)


End file.
